You're Real!
by Tokyogurl1
Summary: What happens if Aelita is a real Person? And what happens if X.A.N.A. is ..... Oops almost told you what was happens. read on to find out what happens
1. Default Chapter

You're Real!

By: Tokyogurl1

Well, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it.

#########################

* * *

> " Okay, Aelita, are you ready?"
> 
> " Yes, Jermie, I'm ready."
> 
> " Good get ready to be virtualized."

As this was going on, someone far away started up their own project to stop what was happening.

" Aelita, you should know by now that you can't escape, said a dark evil voice . While laughing evily he pushed a button.

"Beep, beep, beep!"

(Agh) " Why can't I do this?! I've been trying to virtualize you for a year and a half!"

" It's okay, Jermie, maybe next time", sighed a sad Aelita.

" All right, well, it's almost midnight so I better sign off, see you later, Aelita."

" Good night, Jermie."

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

In Lyoko

* * *

" AELITA!," yelled a very angry voice.

" Yes, X.A.N.A."


	2. Talking

%# Thanks you guys! J I'm so touched. I got so many reviews that I thought I would never get. I'm so happy I could cry. :') But I bet u that u don't want to read all this so, on with the story. %#

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Before

"Aelita!", yelled a very angry voice.

"Yes, X.A.N.A."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now

"Aelita, you should tell Jermie that he can't virtualize you", said X.A.N.A. in a very creepy way( like if you have seen Fruits Basket it's like Akito speaking or Sesshomaru on Inuyasha, n e way on with the story.)

"No, X.A.N.A. I will not tell him that! I know he will do it, I know he can," sobbed Aelita.

"

oh, my poor Aelita….."

"I'm not "your" Aelita," screamed Aelita, "Why did you do this to me?! All I wanted was to play in the game, but you had to come along and decide to keep me here! Why?! Why did you do this to me?!"

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear, soon enough," X.A.N.A. said while leaving Aelita to figure out some things going on in her head.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

#$ Hope you liked it. Please review. And sorry for not updating earlier. I had to think about what to type and things. Again I hope you liked it.

Ja ne Bye


	3. Thoughts n' Flashbacks

Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do the same chappie. I didn't know how to put up the second chappie but I did it. So I'm sorry Zako Lord of Randomnessness. N e way on with the story.

* * *

Last Time****

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear, soon enough," X.A.N.A. said while leaving Aelita to figure out some things going on in her head.

* * *

**** Now****

'Why,' Aelita thought, 'Why did he do this to me? Was there some kind of purpose in keeping me here?'

Flashback****

"Hmm.. This game looks fun to play", Ami said. ( Ami was her name before she got stuck in Lyoko cause of X.A.N.A.)

While Ami was getting on, a dark figure was coming towards her. While she was playing the dark figure pushed a button on the machine that made a blinding white light. And when the light disappeared, both Ami and the dark figure was gone.

End of Flashback

"So, that's how I end up stuck here. I remember now," said Aelita while getting off the ground. Then she thought, 'What about my family?'

Flashback****

"Hey Ami," said a girl that was a year older then her.( Like I said before that was her name in the real world.)

"Hey, how are you," said Ami while hugging her cousin.( I bet you that you don't know who the cousin is but maybe someone will.)

"Oh-I'm just fine but I need to tell you about a boy. I think I like him."

"Oooooooh, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay, gosh. Okay his name is Ulrich."

"Ooooh, what a name. I can tell already that he's cute." ; )

"Yeah, he is, but the thing is his just a friend and a best friend and don't know if he likes me like I like him," said her cousin.

"O-well, I think it's time for you to go back home, Yumi."

"Okay, see you later," said Yumi.

End of Flashback ****

"Yumi," Ami whispered, " Could the Yumi know now be her?"

"Aelita, I need to talk to you, NOW! Go to the nearest tower', yelled X.A.N.A. out of no where.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hope you liked it. So now you know that in my fan fiction Aelita is really a person that is stuck in Lyoko. And what does X.A.N.A. want with Aelita? Well you'll find out soon enough.

SO REVIEW! Please.


	4. The Deal

> > > > Thanks for those who reviewed.
>> 
>> Here's the Fourth Chappie.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

> > > > > > **Last Time ****

"Aelita, I need to talk to you, now! Go to the nearest tower," yelled X.A.N.A coming out of nowhere.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Now ****

"Yes, X.A.N.A," replied Aelita.

Aelita, then, started to run to the nearest tower. She in the desert region.

'What does X.A.N.A want with me now,' Aelita asked herself.

"Aelita, you there?"

"Jermie? Yes, I'm here. Is it already morning," Aelita asked as she closed her eyes to pop up on Jermie's computer screen.

"Why yes it is," Jermie said happily' "Let's try to materialize you again."

"Umm.. Can I get back to you on that, Jermie. I'm doing something important," Aelita said in a very nervous way.

"Is something wrong, Aelita," asked a worried Jermie.

"No, nothings wrong. It's just.. I want to be alone for a while, okay?"

"Okay, Aelita. I'll come back later, see you."

"Bye," Aelita said.

"Aelita you're finally here," said X.A.N.A in his still creepy monotone voice.

"What do you want, X.A.N.A," asked a very annoyed Aelita.

"I just wanted to make a deal with you," said a fake whining X.A.N.A.

"What kind of deal?"

"A kind of deal… that you might like."

"Okay, fine tell me it, then."

"Okay, I'll let you be materialize…."

"Really?! That would be so…"

"But on one condition…"

As he was talking, Aelita was thinking what she would do right after she got materialize.

"AND," X.A.N.A yelled after finding Aelita day dreaming, "you can only stay for 10 days."

"What?! That is so unfair," yelled Aelita.

"Take it, or stay here forever," X.A.N.A said while holding out his hand.

"Fine," Aelita sighed, "It's a deal." As Aelita shook his hand.

"Great," X.A.N.A said with a small smile.

But some where else, a person was laughing.

* * *

Who's the person? Well I know. (he he) N e ways, like it. Hate it, I don't care. But for those who hate it, go easy on me.Please. N e ways J , REVIEW!


	5. Jermie's View

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a major writer's block and I couldn't put anything together that made since.

** ! IMPORTANT MUST READ!  
**

* * *

We're going to go back a little ways so we can see what's up with Jermie. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

"Aelita, are there," said an excited Jermie.  
  
"Jermie? I'm here. Is it morning already," asked Aelita as she popped on the computer screen.  
  
"Why yes it is," Jermie said happily, "Let's try to materialize you again."  
  
"Umm.. can I get back to you on that, Jermie? I'm doing something important," Aelita said in a nervous way.  
  
Jermie's face fell. (You know what I mean) "Is there something wrong, Aelita," asked a worried Jermie.  
  
"No, nothings wrong. It's just that I want to be alone for a while, okay?"  
  
Jermie was a little worried still but agreed, "Okay, Aelita, I'll come back later, see you."  
  
"Bye," Aelita said before disappearing from the computer screen.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong,' Jermie thought while heading to the lunchroom for some breakfast. As he was walking to the lunchroom he met up with Odd and Ulrich.  
  
"Hey, Jermie what's up," asked Odd.  
  
"Nothing really but I'm worried about Aelita," said a thoughtful Jermie.  
  
"Really!? What's up?"  
  
"Well I went to talk to Aelita but she said she was busy with something."  
  
"Hmm.. maybe she had to do some "girl" things," said Ulrich.  
  
"She could be doing that but like what. She's in Lyoko," said a still worried Jermie.  
  
"Forget about it already. Anyways we're here already," said a starving Odd.  
  
"Ya I guess. I'll just ask her about it later," said a now hungry Jermie.  
  
"Hey guys. Got here a little late, didn't you," stated Yumi.  
  
"Hey, ya we were talking about Aelita," said Ulrich while sitting right next to Yumi. (Little U/Y giggles)  
  
"Really, what about," asked a curious Yumi.  
  
"Well, she was acting different then usually," said Jermie sitting down.  
  
"Hmm.. okay well since you guys got here late and I'm done I got to go to class, see you later," said Yumi getting up.  
  
"Okay, see you later, Yumi," said Ulrich.  
  
"Ya see ya," Odd said while stuffing his face.  
  
"Bye," said Jermie thinking.

* * *

LATER THAT MORNING   
  
"Class, we have a new student. He just transferred from Kyoto. (A place in Japan)  
  
A boy stood right next to the teacher. He looked like he was as tall as Yumi but even taller. He had yellowish-brown hair wearing a red shirt, with blue pants and white sneakers.  
"Hi, my name is Takuya Sanijima."  
  
"Hello," said the whole class, as the girls sighed.  
  
"Now, Takuya you can sit right next to Jermie. Now what we're learning today, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Hi my name is Jermie, as you know," said Jermie.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jermie," said Takuya in a knowing smile.  
  
"I'm Ulrich and this is Odd."  
  
"Hi," said Odd.  
  
"Hey," said Takuya.  
  
** RRRIIINNNGGGG**  
  
"Hey, you want to meet our other friend, Yumi," ask Odd while walking backwards to the lunchroom.  
  
"Sure, I guess since I have nothin' better to do," said a very hungry Takuya.  
  
"Hey guys, who's the new guy? Dang! He's Tall," said a surprise Yumi.  
  
"Well, thanx, and let me guess you're Yumi," said Takuya smiling and shook her hand.  
  
"Ya that's my name," Yumi said while blushing at what she said before, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Takuya. Well we better get something to eat," said Takuya while running with Yumi to the line.  
  
Nobody notice that he was still holding Yumi's hand, except Ulrich and Sissy.  
  
'Agh, why does Yumi always get the cute guys,' thought a very mad Sissy.  
  
"So, Yumi, do you have any cousins, sisters and/or brothers," asked Takuya sitting down at the end of the table next to Yumi.  
  
"Yes I did have a cousin," said a sad Yumi.  
  
"What do you mean about did," asked a fake curious Takuya. (I wonder why?)  
  
"Well, she just disappeared about a year and a half, and going to be a half tomorrow."  
  
"How do you know," asked a now curious Ulrich.  
  
"Well it's because when she disappeared it was her birthday, and tomorrow is going to be her second birthday that she had missed," said a now sad Yumi, "Well I better go home, bye you guys."  
  
"See you/ya tomorrow," said everyone at their table.  
  
"Well, I got to "do" some things, you guys. So see you tomorrow." Said Jermie.  
  
"Ya, I got to go, too," said Takuya running to his room.  
  
"What's up with him," asked a surprised Odd.  
  
"Don't know," said a just surprise Ulrich.

* * *

Why's Takuya in such a hurry to get to his room? Bet most of you figured it out. But for those whom didn't then you have to wait. Well hope you liked it. Review! Until next time, Ja ne.  
  
Tokyogurl1 


	6. Ami?

Hey guys, thankx for the reviews I'm happy. N e ways, this chappie is going to go back to the normal point of view. Well hope you guys will like this chappie.  
  
_ phone  
_ U-Ulrich  
Y-Yumi  
  
################  
  
Aelita was walking around thinking about the deal that she just made with X.A.N.A.  
'Could he be a person like me? And he's like Jermie? OMG! Could he?! I got to tell the guys right after I get materialize, after I find out if Yumi is my cousin.'  
  
"Aelita. You there," asked a still worried Jermie.  
  
"Ya, Jermie, I'm here," said a excited Aelita, "Let's try to materialize me, again."  
  
"Okay," said a happy Jermie, "Let me type in the code."  
(Typing sound) {I like this sound}  
"Okay, Aelita, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready, Jermie," said a nervous, and excited Aelita.  
  
But somewhere else right next to them, someone was fixing the mistakes in the code that Jermie made so that it would really work.  
  
"Okay materialize," Jermie said while pushing the enter key.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)  
Phew  
"That was too close. I thought Jermie would know the right code to materialize Ami but I guess I was wrong," said a really familiar voice.

* * *

BACK WITH JERMIE  
  
"It worked. It actually worked! I got to get to the guys and then go get Aelita at the factory," said/yelled Jermie as he ran down the hallway to get Ulrich and Odd. But he didn't know that a person was following him to his friends' room.  
  
"You guys!"  
  
(SNORRRREEEE)  
  
"YOU GUYS," yelled Jermie but not too loud that it woke anybody else except for the ones in the room.  
  
"What! Jermie! Do you know what time it is?! It's 2 o' clock in the morning," yelled a very tired Odd.  
  
"I know but..."  
  
(SNORRRREEEE)  
"Ulrich, wake up," Jermie yelled while shaking Ulrich. (Really hard)  
  
"What!? Jermie?"  
  
"I know it's 2 o' clock in the morning!"  
  
"What?! Oh wait," Ulrich said while he took out some earplugs, "Okay, now, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying that I finally materialize Aelita," Jermie said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, really? We better get to the factory."  
  
"What about Yumi," asked Ulrich.  
  
"Oh right. Ulrich call Yumi and tell her that we're dropping Aelita there," said Jermie while thinking of some things.  
  
"O-okay but she's not going to be too happy to be woken up at... 2:30a.m. Oh well you better go," said a little scared Ulrich. (Well you know how much girls hate to be woken up so early in the morning, well some of them.)  
  
"Okay. Good luck with Yumi," winked Odd.  
  
"Ya," said Ulrich while reaching for his phone and blushing at the same time.  
  
_Ring... Ring...  
_  
U: Come on Yumi answer your phone.

Y: Hello said a really tired voice.  
  
U: Yumi? This is Ulrich, Odd and Jermie are coming o your place real soon with Aelita.  
  
Y: What?! Wide awake you mean Jermie finally materialized Aelita?  
  
U: Yup.  
  
Y: Cool! Well I better go and get the guest room ready. Bye  
  
U: Bye.

* * *

MEAN WHILE  
  
"Aelita?"  
  
In that materializer/vertualizer was a girl about their age instead of pink hair it was long and BLACK just like Yumi's, and she wore cloths just like her too, except she had short sleeves and short pants.  
  
"Aelita? Is that you," asked a surprised Jermie.  
  
(Agh)  
"Jermie? OMG! I'm actually back," screamed the girl.  
  
"Aelita?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I didn't tell you did I," said/asked the maybe Aelita.  
  
"Tell us what," asked Odd after getting over the fact that this was Aelita.  
  
"My real name is Ami."

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging but I can't write/type any more. It hurts, and plus I have a time limit. And I'm sorry that my chappies are so short. I can't make long chappies, like you guys can. I fell sad, now. Oh well review! Please. Until next time, Ja ne.  
  
Tokyogurl1 


	7. XANA?

I'm so sorry! A had a major writer's block. I couldn't type because I couldn't put n e thing together. Well I hope this will do. And I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking. (And remember Ami is Aelita.)

* * *

Last Time  
  
"My real name is Ami."  
  


* * *

Now  
  
"Ami," asked a Jermie.  
  
"Ya," said Aelita while explaining why and how she was stuck in Lyoko and that she can only stay for 10 days, minus the fact that she made a deal with X.A.N.A, but she had an idea about getting out of that deal.  
  
"So, what's your idea to be able to stay forever here," asked a curious Odd.  
  
"It's...", Ami started to say but there was a big bang.  
  
"What was that," asked Jermie, "Who's there?"  
  
"You know you shouldn't make ideas behind my back, Ami," said a voice behind them.  
  
"Takuya/X.A.N.A," yelled Jermie, Odd, and Ami. (Ami is the one that said X.A.N.A.)  
  
"What! Ami, what are you mean X.A.N.A? It's Takuya," said a confused Odd.  
  
I-it's him. Takuya is X.A.N.A," said a scared Ami.  
  
"I'm happy someone figure it out," Takuya said while walking out of the shadows, "You know you should keep your guard up and you would have figure out that I was following you."  
  
"Darn," said Jermie.  
  
"What are you going to do," asked a still frighten Ami.  
  
"I'm just going to see if you can put your plan to action but if you fail you can go free but I'm going to take someone else in your place. One that you all know and love as a friend," said Takuya smirking.  
  
"And if we don't fail," asked Jermie.  
  
"I'll personally delete Lyoko," said a still smirking Takuya with a little glint in his eyes.  
  
"Okay but you can't do n e thing to stop us got it," said a excited Odd.  
  
"And who's the one that will take my place," asked Ami knowingly thinking that it's someone close to her.  
  
"You have to agree first," said Takuya knowing if he said they wouldn't agree.  
  
"Fine, but you have to agree that you won't interfere," said Jermie.  
  
"Okay, so it's a deal," said Takuya while holding out his hand.  
  
"It's a deal, but who's the one to take Ae.... Um Ami's place," asked Jermie while taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
Takuya let go of Jermie's hand and said, "Yumi of course."  
  
"No. Yumi," said a Ami crying.

* * *

I know it was evil well sort-of. But I don't care it's my Fanfic. Well please review and please no flames. 


	8. Yumi's House

I'm SO SORRY! I'm sorry! Runs around like Ritsu on Fruits Basket. Gomen nesai!!! I didn't mean to update no more it's just that I had a major writer's block for this story. You see while I was writing the chapter I forgot what the plan was that Ami/Aelita came up with and I couldn't remember what is was. I was soo mad at myself for it. So for two months and seventeen days I couldn't make a new plan. Until now, won't my friend, HippieFreak, be happy. Well here's the story.

P.s. I even forgot how to spell Aelita and Jermie. That's sad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Last Time.**_

"It's a deal, but who's the one to take Ae.... Um Ami's place," asked Jermie while taking his hand and shaking it.

Takuya let go of Jermie's hand and said, "Yumi of course."

"No. Yumi," cried Ami.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Now!**_

"You...you sleezeball," yelled Ulrich running at Takuya with his fist rose up high.

"Now, Ulrich I could take Yumi now if you want," said Takuya with such ease.

"He's right Ulrich. Listen, we better go or Jim is going to find out that we're not in our bed," said Jermie coming in between Ulrich and Takuya, "and we still need to drop off Ami at Yumi's house, anyways."

"Fine," said Ulrich but whispered to Jermie, "but we can't tell Yumi about this."

"I know that's was what I was going to tell you guys when got to her house," said Odd. (I forgot all about him. I forgot that he was in the last chappie.)

As they walked to Yumi's house they found out that it was 6o'clock in the morning.

At Yumi's House Ring... Ring... 

"Y-yes what can I help **yawn** you," asked a really sleepy Yumi coming to the door.

"Yumi?!"

Fully awake Yumi yelled, "Ami," as she hugged to death, "You guys how did you find her? I only talked about her once."

"Well, Yumi, she was really Aelita in Lyoko," smiled Jermie.

"You mean you finally got Aelita virtualized and," Yumi looked at Ami, "and Aelita was Ami this whole time."

"Yup," said Odd he too smiling.

"Mom, and Dad! My friends found Ami!"

"What?!"

"My friends f-found Ami," cried Yumi crying.

Her parents came running to the door and they to cry. Not just because she was here and alive but also Yumi's mother's sister or Ami's mom died with her dad in a car crash. After Yumi's mom told Ami about her parents they all cried. All the boys, Jermie, Odd, Ulrich, and Takuya looked on surprise at what they just heard. But Takuya made the first move and hugged Yumi as she cried in his arms. At that Ulrich turned red from anger for Takuya and for not doing that in the first place. After Takuya thought about that Jermie went to Ami and hugged her.

"Well you kids better go to school," said Yumi's mom wiping always her tears, "We'll come by to let Ami in rolled in that school."

"Bye Mom, Dad, and see you later Ami," said Yumi as she went with the guy to school.

(The line that they were in to walk to school was left to right. Jermie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Takuya.)

"So what are we going to do with Takuya," asked Ulrich as they back off near Yumi and Takuya.

"I don't know," said Jermie, "but we can't say anything about it because Yumi is going to think something is up. She not really that stupid, like Sissy.

"Well let's keep is down and just don't bother with it," said Odd.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

Well I hope that will make up with all the days that I didn't update, and if it isn't just say it in the review but like a flamer, please. Then I will update as soon as a can. Until then byez.

Tokyogurl1


End file.
